1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been an increasing demand for a decrease in thickness of a small and medium-sized liquid crystal display device used in a portable device, etc. in order to reduce the volume or weight thereof. Here, the small and medium-sized liquid crystal display device has a typical structure in which two polarizers and two glass substrates constituting an optical switching member, and a light guiding plate constituting a planar light source, and plural optical sheets disposed therebetween are stacked, and the stacked structure is fixed to a frame by an adhesive sheet.
JP 2007-163556 A discloses a structure that decreases the thickness of the liquid crystal display device, where an external shape of a polarizer at the rear surface side is set to be smaller than an opening inside an adhesive sheet so that the polarizer is accommodated therein, and a frame and a glass substrate (generally, called a TFT substrate) at the rear surface side are directly fixed to each other by the adhesive sheet.
In the small and medium-sized liquid crystal display device, not only a decrease in thickness described above, but also a decrease in frame area, that is, a decrease in width between an end portion of an area displaying an image and an end portion of the liquid crystal display device have been demanded.
In the liquid crystal display device disclosed in JP 2007-163556 A, the width of the adhesive sheet used to fix the frame and the rear surface side glass substrate to each other needs to be narrowed in order to reduce the frame area. However, there is a limit in processing in order to form the adhesive sheet to have a narrow width, and to accurately adhere the adhesive sheet to a corresponding member.